1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and metadata applying method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for utilizing metadata in various ways.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be possible to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
According to a related art, when displaying an image provided by a web server, a mobile terminal can provide a user with such simple information on image settings as information on a person having uploaded metadata of the image, update date information, image taken date information and the like.
However, when content is played in the mobile terminal, it is not enough to meet a user's intention to receive various kind of information on a currently played content.
Moreover, as mentioned in the above description, the user is just provided with such a service as a simple display of the metadata set on the current-played content.